Everyday
by Macahol84
Summary: There is truly no way I can summarize this story without giving anything away....R
1. Chapter 1

"Brock, it's not going to work between us."

"What are you talking about? A few hours ago you were all for this relationship."

"I know but that was before this." Reba held up her left hand to show off her new engagement ring. "Terry proposed. He's really serious this time."

"Yeah I'm sure he is."

"He wants you to be the best man. The wedding is going to be in June."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Good-bye Reba."

Reba shook her head and looked at Terry. It seemed like such a long time since they have seen Brock. Once Reba told Brock of the engagement he left. He never even said god-bye to Terry. Now it was too late. Terry had tubes coming out of his body and wires hooked up to numerous monitors. How could this happen? Her husband was lying in bed dying of cancer while there two small children were at home scared. Reba had to be strong for them and for Terry. The worst part was she just found out she was pregnant again.

"Reba?" Terry said barely above a whisper.

"Yes honey I'm right here. What is it?"

"Reba, I don't want anymore chemo. I'm tired of fighting. I'm ready to go."

Reba could feel the tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. She had to be strong for Terry. "But I'm not. We're not ready Terry. Just a little bit longer."

"You are strong Reba. You can get through this."

"But what about our children? What am I supposed to tell Dayna and Megan?"

"Tell them about me. Tell them how much I loved them. And tell them that I will always be watching over them. I love you Reba."

"I love you too Terry."

Terry smiled weakly. "You look wonderful. Did you get your haircut?"

Reba chuckled. Whenever Terry thought something was different his first guess was always a haircut. A slight smile spread across her face. "No I didn't get a haircut. I found out something."

"Really what did you find out?" Terry asked trying his hardest not to concentrate on the pain. Reba could see his emotions etch across his face every time the pain became too much.

"I-uh I-I found out I'm pregnant…again," Reba said while she held back her tears. It wasn't fair. Terry didn't want anymore chemo and she was pregnant. If Terry didn't take the chemo then only God knew how long he had left. She wanted this baby to know his or her Daddy. But on the other hand Reba couldn't stand to see Terry suffer any longer than he already has.

"Oh honey that wonderful! Ah," Terry gasped in pain. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Terry. I understand."

"I know but I can't help but think that I'm ruining your life."

"Terry, don't ever say that. You are my husband and I love you. You have been a wonderful friend and husband and perfect father to our children."

"I know but I feel horrible that I'm not going to be around for you or our children. And I'm not going to be able to meet the new baby."

"We'll be ok Terry." Reba walked over to the bed. She sat down and took Terry's hand in hers. "Do you want me to try and find Brock honey?"

"No he left us. He doesn't care anymore."

"But Terry he was your best friend for ten ye-"

"No I don't want to see him. I'll write him a letter and you can give it to him eventually but I don't want to see him." Reba nodded her head and gave Terry a kiss. The doctor walked in and asked to have a moment with Terry. Reba got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry died three weeks before Reba went into labor. Reba couldn't think of a better way to honor Terry than by naming their only son after him. And so after a painful delivery Reba welcomed Terrance Noah Holliway Jr. into the world.

Ten years have passed since Terry's death. Dayna and Megan missed their dad of course but Terry Jr. never knew his father. Dayna was a junior in high school and Megan was a sophmore. Terry Jr. was preparing for the fifth grade. Dayna and Megan were always making new friends and spending time at their houses. Terry just liked to stay at home or play on soccer. Reba joined the Parent Teacher Organization at Terry's school to make him feel more comfortable.

One day when Reba was working in the office she overheard Mr. Gosselin, the principal, talking about a new family moving to town. He mentioned that there were three children in the family, two girls and a boy. Even though the girls were in high school, there was a chance that the boy would be coming to the school in the fall. Reba thought of her children making friends with the new family. She laughed and shook her head to clear the thought. Reba had end of the year events to plan, she couldn't waste her time daydreaming.

Summer passed and the new school year had begun. Dayna and Megan seemed to have a new friend over ever week. One day when Reba walked by Dayna's room she was surprised to see four teenage girls inside. Slowly walking into the doorway, Reba made her presence known.

"Dayna, Megan, who are your friends?" Reba asked skeptically. She didn't realize her daughters had brought friends over today. Dayna jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh mom, this is Hannah and Cara. Hannah is my age and Cara is Megan's age. Isn't that great? And they even have a brother Terry's age too. They all just moved here over the summer..."

Reba began to think about everything Dayna was telling her. Reba knew that she probably wanted something from her. Her daughter was usually never this straight forward with information about her friends.

"Mom?"

Reba was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes sweetie?"

"I was asking you if Hannah and Cara could sleepover."

'Ah that's what she wanted,' Reba thought to herself. Reba glanced at the four smiling girls. Dayna and Megan were silently begging her to say yes. She let out a sigh.

"It's fine with me-"

"YES!" The four girls exclaimed.

"But you have to check with their mother too." Reba immediately saw Cara's face drop and Hannah rushed to her side. Megan's eyes widened while Dayna pulled Reba out into the hallway.

"Mom I don't know how to tell you this but Hannah and Cara's mom is dead. It hurts Cara a lot when people talk about her mom because she was very close with her." Dayna stated. Reba regretted what she said.

"It's only their dad taking care of them. That's why they moved. He couldn't afford their old house on just his salary." As Dayna explained more Reba felt awful.

"I feel horrible that I brought it up. They can sleep over just make sure they get permission from their father first."

"Ok mom thank you." Dayna quickly gave Reba a hug and went back in the room to share the good news with the other girls.

As dinner time appoarched Reba ordered pizzas. The girls came down stairs and grabbed their food. Hannah and Cara told Reba their dad would be by soon to drop off their things. Reba thanked them for letting her know and the girls disappeared upstairs again. Reba called up the stairs to Terry. He was in his room playing video games or watching a movie, Reba couldn't remember which he decided on doing. Reba sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. She looked around the living room and realized how alone she truly was. Her daughters had friends and their own lives now and her son was entering that age when he just wanted to be in his room. Reba twurled her wedding band around her finger and thought about her husband. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the dorrbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I was very busy there for awhile and then I got a small stubbling block but I'm back and I hope you enjoy.

On her route to the door, Reba noticed Terry still hadn't come down to get his pizza. Reba paused and yelled up to him.

"Terry hurry up and get your pizza! It's gonna get cold!" Reba let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the door.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" Reba said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Hannah and Cara's dad. I'm here to drop off their things for the sleepover." The man took a small step forward into the light. Reba's eyes quickly adjust and she felt a breath of air get caught in her lungs. The man in front of her was about six feet tall with short blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. "I'm Brock by the way," he said with a smile while extending his hand. Even his smile was gorgeous.

"Uh-um I'm sorry," Reba said when she was finally able to breath again. "I'm Reba. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? We could get to know each other a little before your girl sleepover," Reba said stepping aside a little.

"I would but I've got my boy in the car, and I don't want him to get lonely waiting for me."

"Oh you can invite him in too. I have a son myself, plus we have a ton a pizza. He is certainly welcome to have some."

Brock looked at the car and thought for a moment. "Alright, let me just go and get him." Brock smiled. 'There's that smile again,' Reba thought to herself as Brock walked away. Brock came back after a minute with a little boy following him closely. He had beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair. He looked to only be about five maybe six years old.

"Reba this is my son Joel. Joel this is Reba. Hannah and Cara are going to stay at her house tonight for a sleepover." Joel simply nodded his head. Reba turned to Joel and bent down to be at his eye level.

"It's nice to meet you Joel." Reba stuck her hand out to shake his. Joel didn't say anything but just nodded his head and shook her hand. Reba was surprised at how quiet Joel was. Joel hasn't spoken yet.

"If you want Joel there's pizza inside. You can go and get some if you are hungry." Joel looked to his dad.

"It's ok. We can do our special dinner night some other time." Joel nodded and walked inside. He quickly found the pizza and looked for the best slice that still remained. Reba and Brock followed him in.

"I'm sorry Brock I didn't realize that you had a dinner planned." Reba apologized.

"It's alright. Joel's special dinner night was pizza and a movie anyway. This is just saving time." Brock smiled. Reba laughed at his statement and looked up when she heard someone jumping down stairs. It was Terry.

"It's about time you came to eat young man. Terry this is Joel. He is Hannah and Cara's brother. Joel this is my son Terry."

"Hi," Terry said to Joel. "I'm nine how old are you?" Joel held up six little fingers.

"Oh well do you want to come to my room and watch a movie? We could bring the pizza with us." Joel nodded his head.

"Mom we're going to watch a movie in my room." Reba smiled. "Just remember to clean up your mess later."

"Ok mom. Come on Joel let's go." Terry and Joel turned and went up the stairs. Reba turned to Brock.

"I guess it's just us now."

"I suppose it is," Brock smiled as he sat down on the couch. Reba sat down in one of the chairs.

"Brock does Joel ever talk?"

Brock let out and looked down. "Joel stopped talking about three years ago. Wow I can't believe it's been that long already. I took him to a doctor last year and she said not to push him. Joel will talk again when he is ready."

"Really?" Reba was surprised to learn this about that sweet little boy. "So how does his teacher handle him with the rest of the class?"

"Oh Joel's is still very dependant. It would be a big chance to take with him being in school full time so he is home-schooled."

"That's why I haven't seen him in school. I'm on the PTO for the elementary school around here so I get the privilege of meeting all new students. So does your wife teach him?" Reba couldn't believe she had forgotten so soon. "Oh Brock, I'm sorry. Dayna already told me about your wife."

Brock smiled slightly as he felt tears starting to form. He quickly blinded them away. "I teach Joel and it's quite alright."

Reba gentle returned the smile. "How are you all doing? Dayna was telling me how the girls were handling it, and I can see from Joel how he's doing, but how are you?"

"I'm fine," Brock started. He smiled as he looked Reba in the eye and then dropped his glaze to the floor.

"Brock if it's any consultation I lost my husband ten years ago." Brock's eyes quickly locked on Reba's.

"Really?"

Reba nodded her head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know from experience that it helps to talk about it."

Brock tried to smile. He wasn't comfortable opening his heart to someone he just met let alone a beautiful woman like Reba. He figured there was no harm in trying. Brock took a deep breath and began. "It stills hurts. I know Hannah is trying to be strong; Cara is a mess when anyone even mentions her mom's name, and Joel hasn't talked to me since. He was actually there with Katie, my wife, when it happened."

Reba looked at Brock confused.

"Katie knew from the day that Joel was born that he wouldn't be very close with her. She thought for most of her pregnancy of ways they could have special bonding time. Eventually she figured it out. Katie and Joel would go out for ice cream after dinner every night. That was their special way of bonding. Well one day as they were walking to the ice place in our neighborhood Katie was shot. Someone called 9-1-1 but by the time the paramedics arrived she had lost a lot of blood. Poor Joel was there the whole time watching his mother bleed to death. I haven't heard a word pass his lips since I picked him up at the hospital." Brock took a moment to collect himself. "The worst part is the irony of my little boy. Before he left he was telling me a long story about his day when Katie walked in to take Joel for ice cream. I can still remember he turned to me and said 'I'll tell you the rest when we get back Daddy. I love you' and he was gone."

Brock tried to laugh the memory off but the tears in his eyes told Reba otherwise. She knew that Brock was still hurting and hurting badly. From the looks of it his kids were still hurting badly too.

"If you ever need anything at all just let me know," Reba said while gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Jumping down stairs is something that is a lot of fun when your a kid. I know from experience lol. I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brock, it's not going to work between us

Brock smiled at her. "Thank you." He slowly stood up and began walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to get Joel and get out of your hair. You probably have a bunch of things planned for tonight."

"You could leave Joel here if you want. All our kids seem to be getting along great. Why disrupt the quiet happiness?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I mean six kids is a lot to take care of."

"I'll be fine. It's no different than if this were a birthday party," Reba laughed. "Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I'll visit an old friend. You know mend old fences." Just then the four girls came down the stairs.

"Hey mom we were going through your closet looking for your old make-up when this fell out from somewhere, It has Hannah and Cara's last name on it. Is it important?" Megan asked.

"Let me see it sweetie?" Megan handed over the envelope and Reba studied. She quickly told the girls it wasn't important. They ran back upstairs but Reba continued to study the envelope. It read 'B. Hart' and nothing more.

'Wait a minute,' Reba thought to herself. 'Brock couldn't possibly be the same Brock Hart from all those years ago could he?' Reba studied his face and could almost make out the boy he used to be. Fear slowly crippled her heart.

"Where are you going to go?" Reba asked placing the envelope on her lap for later.

"Oh I was going to go to that bar in town, Maguire's. My friend used to be a bartender there." That confirmed it. He was the same Brock. This letter was meant for him.

"I own that bar," Reba said dreading the conversation that was about to ensue..

"Really?" Brock said surprised. He had never come across a woman that owned a bar. "Maybe you know my friend then."

"Probably what was his name?" Reba asked hoping against all odds that this was a different Brock.

"Terry Holliway," Brock stated simply. Reba quickly shut her eyes against the tears that had formed. She couldn't believe this was happening, not now. Not after everything was finally going so right, or at least it felt right to her.

"I know him," Reba said slightly above a whisper.

"You do?" Brock was so happy to have found his old friend. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's gone Brock. Terry died ten years ago."

Brock felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Within six months he'd lost his wife and now it's like he lost his best friend too. "When did he-how did he die?" Brock stuttered.

"He had cancer. He fought it for a long time but then he became too tired and didn't want to fight anymore. So he went off of the chemotherapy and died eight months later." Reba said as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"How do you know all this?" Brock asked as he slowly walked towards her.

Reba took a deep breath. "I was married to him."

Brock was astonished. This couldn't be the same Reba he had loved so long ago. No the Reba he knew was a red head.

'Well her hair is still somewhat red. It's just faded a little,' his mind argued. 'But what about her curls?' The Reba Brock remembered had a ton of curls all piled on top of her cute little face. Brock studied her face and could see the girl within her. It was the same Reba.

Reba watched Brock as he figured out what was happening. She knew it must be hard for him to hear about Terry's death after so many years. It feels like yesterday they were thinking of a relationship before Terry proposed. Not that Reba ever regretted her life with Terry, she just wish she could've had more time with him.

"He died three weeks before my son was born. I named the baby Terry, after his father. It was the only way I felt they could be connected since they never got to meet. Terry had always wanted to have a son which was why we kept trying." Reba knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it. Brock made her feel twenty-two years old again. She silently dropped her hands to her lap and felt the envelope.

"Oh this is for you. It's from Terry. He wrote it a few weeks before he died. I tried to get in contact with you before Terry died but he didn't want me too. He told me he'd write you a letter and if I ever saw you in person I should give it to you." Reba handed Brock the letter. Brock sat down on the couch and slowly opened it. It read…

A/N: To be continued…..I know I'm evil lol please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Brock opened the letter and began reading.

Dear Brock,  
You probably know by now that I am dead. Bummer right? I know I should have told you in person that I was dying but hurt me. You walked out on my me when I needed you most.Now don't be thinking any less of me because I'm being all sentimental and talking about my feelings. I wanted you to be my best man at my wedding. I wanted you to meet my kids. You have probably already met them.  
Listen I don't know how long I've been gone but I need you to do something for me now. I need you to take care of Reba and my kids for me. Teach my girls they deserve the best in life. They should never have to settle for less then they can achieve. Help my son. Teach him everything I should have. Make sure he knows how to treat people right. Reba may seem strong but she is always going to need someone to protect her. Please show my wife that she is beautiful and that she can survive without me. You once told me you owed me a favor so this is it. Please do this for me. Thank you Brock.  
Terry

Brock slowly closed the letter and let out a sigh. Reba looked up from her spot on the couch.

"So what did I say?" Reba asked. Brock was surprised.

"Terry didn't show you it?"

Reba shook her head. "Nope. He wrote it and sealed it before I could read it."

"Ah," Brock said in understanding as his mind began to wander.

"So what did it say?"

"Oh," Brock said coming out of his thoughts. "Terry wrote about how hurt he was when I left and how I owed him some favor." Brock didn't think he should tell her about having to watch over them now.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Brock let out a sigh. "I think I'll get going now."

"Joel can sleepover too if you would like," Reba offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Reba smiled.

Brock smiled back and laughed to himself. 'Her smile is so beautiful,' Brock thought. He walked to the stairs. "Joel, can you come here please?"

Joel came bouncing down the stairs. "I'm going to be heading home buddy. Would you like to stay here, play with Terry, and sleepover?"

Joel's smile quickly spread across his face and the small boy nodded his head. Brock smiled back.

"Ok I'll be back in the morning. Now you be good for Miss Reba. Hannah and Cara are going to be staying too so if you need anything you let them know and they will tell Miss Reba." Joel nodded his head, gave his dad a hug and ran back upstairs.

"Well I guess that settles everything then," Brock said after Joel left. "I'll come back around eleven tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," Reba said walking Brock to the door. Brock smiled and waved goodbye as he left. Reba shut the door and went to check on the kids. The girls were busy telling stories and the boys were now playing one of Terry's new video games. Reba walked into his room to get a closer look.

"Terry isn't that game for ages ten and up?"

"Yeah."

"Terry Joel is only six."

"But he said he played this game before mom."

"Joel have you really played this game before?" Reba asked. She couldn't imagine Brock letting his six year old play such a voilent game. Joel simply nodded his head yes. Reba sighed. "Ok, a few more minutes guys then it's bed time."

"Ok mom," Terry said without ever breaking his eye contact from the game. A few hours all the kids were in bed and Reba locked was locking up the house when she heard a noise behind her. It was Joel.

"Oh Joel you scared me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Joel said and then his eyes grow huge.


	6. Chapter 6

"Joel did you say something?" Reba asked surprised. Joel quickly shook his head. Reba looked at the clock and walked with Joel into the living room.

"Can't sleep?" Joel shook his head no. Reba sat on the chair and nodded. Joel watched her but didn't sit down.

"Did the video game scare you?" Joel thought for a minute and nodded. He didn't want to get his new friend in any trouble but the game did scare him. Reba sighed and smiled at him.

"Come here and I can try and make it all better. Does that sounds alright?" Reba asked with her arms open. Joel smiled slightly and sat on her lap. Reba wrapped her arms around the small boy and gave him a hug. Unconsciously Reba began to rock him while she talked.

"So that video game really scared you, huh?" Joel nodded his head.

"And you didn't want to tell Terry because you wanted him to like you and be your friend?" Joel smiled. No one ever understood him this well better.

"I think I understand all of it now." Joel looked scared again when he looked into Reba's eyes.

Reba stopped rocking. "Are you afraid that I'm going to tell Terry you were scared?" Reba asked. Joel's smile disappeared when looked down and nodded. Reba smiled and hugged the boly closer to her and began rocking again.

"Don't worry Joel. We can keep this as our little secret." Joel perked up again and giggled a little.

"Would you like it if I told you a story?" Joel nodded and rested his head on Reba's shoulder. Reba started telling a story that she used to tell her kids when they were Joel's age. Within minutes she heard his breathing become regular and knew he was asleep.

Reba smiled and carried him back upstairs. She opened Terry's door and walked to the other bed in the room. When she placed Joel down, he stirred slighty. Joel opened his eyes and in a sleepy voice he mumbled, "Good night mommy." Reba's heart melt at his words.

"Good night Joel." Reba walked back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Her mind kept filling with thoughts of Brock's wife. She was missing out on being with her children. Hannah and Cara had no women in their life to teach them the important things and poor Joel is still so little. He needs a mother's love more then anybody. They all deserve a mother figure in their life.

Reba looked at the clock and sighed at the time. She got up and went to get changed. Coming out of her bathroom Reba shut off the light and crawled into bed and looked around the room. She was alone now. Alone in her empty bed in her empty room in her quiet house. "I still miss you Terry," she admitted in the silence.

The next morning everyone woke up at ten. Reba told them if they were good she'd make them pancakes. The four girls were all sitting around the table while the two boys sat at the barstools and watched Reba work. She served up the pancakes just as someone rang the door bell. It was eleven already.

"Hey Brock, right on time. They're all in the kitchen eating breakfast," Reba greeted as she opened the door.

"Am I here too soon? I can come back later."

"No, no, no it's fine. Are you hungry? I have some extra pancakes." Just then Dayna, Megan, Hannah and Cara came in.

"Hi Dad," Hannah and Cara said in unison. "Can we say a little longer?" Cara asked.

"Only a little bit. I have to talk with Reba."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." The girls all giggled and ran upstairs. Brock smiled when he heard the door slam behind them. "So about those extra pancakes, does the offer still stand?"

"Of course," Reba smiled. God how he loved that smile. 'Where did that come from?' Brock thought to himself as he followed Reba into the kitchen. He spotted Joel sitting on a barstool.

"Hey Buddy, how you doing? Did you have fun?" Joel flasked Brock a thumbs up sign and hopped off the chair.

"Hey mom we're gonna go up to my room and play video games ok?" Reba saw the look of fear shot across Joel's face.

"How about you watch a movie instead? I'll even bring you guys up some popcorn in a little bit."

"Ok mom," Terry said. Joel smiled at Reba and then left with Terry. Reba brought Brock some pancakes and they began talking. They had moved into the living room when Brock had finished eating. Time seemed to fly by as Reba and Brock got to know each other again. Soon they were joking and laughing with each other.

"I remember that!" Reba laughed at Brock's story from their bar days. Brock joined in the laughter.

"Mom we're getting hungry," Dayna said as she came down the stairs with Hannah, Megan, and Cara. Brock looked at the clock. It was almost five.

"Wow we've been talking all afternoon."

"Yeah it looks like we have," Reba said flashing Brock her most beautiful smile. Dayna and Megan exchanged glances with Hannah and Cara.

"What's going on between them?" Dayna whispered to Hannah.

"I don't know but if I had to guess I think they're flirting with each other," Hannah whispered back.

"We should get going," Brock said smiling at Reba oblivous to the girl's conversation. "We've been in your hair long enough."

"If you say so," Reba smiled. Terry and Joel came bouncing down the stairs.

"Is Joel going home now?" Terry asked walking over to where everyone was standing.

"Yeah we're going to be leaving," Brock told Terry.

"Oh man," Terry whined collapsing into a chair. The girls stopped whispering to each other and Joel looked sad.

"But why Dad?"" Joel asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa," Hannah and Cara said in unison.

"Joel you spoke," Brock said amazed. Joel simply nodded his head shyly.

"Uh guys let's give them a minute alone here," Reba said looking at the girls and Terry. Reba got up and motioned for them to go into the kitchen. Once the kids began moving Reba slowly followed. She secretly wanted to hear what Brock and Joel were going to say to each other.

"Why don't you want to go Joel?" Brock asked walking over to Joel. Joel simply pointed to Reba. "Because of her?" Brock asked. Reba had just reached the doorway and looked back.

"Me?" Reba questioned slightly confused. Joel ran over to her and wrapped his little arms around Reba giving her a hug. Reba was stunned at first but then her heart began to melt. Reba hugged the small boy back.

"I like her Daddy. She's nice to me." Reba looked down at Joel as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Don't cry Miss Reba. Being nice is a good thing." Reba laighed through her tears and blinked them away. Joel smiled and let go of her when he saw she stopped crying. "I'm going to look for the other kids."

Reba cleared her throat. "I think they're in the backyard sweetie." Joel nodded and went off on his search. Reba wiped a stray tear that had escaped and let out a sigh. She slowly turned around to look at Brock's reaction when she felt his lips gently crash down upon hers. Reba was caught off gaurd then felt herself giving into Brock's kiss. It was only a gentle kiss but they both felt themselves becoming lost in the moment as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"You are an angel," Brock said when they broke the kiss. Reba tried to get her breathing under control but it wasn't easy.

"How am I an angel?" She finally managed to ask when she found her voice again.

"You gave me my son back. Joel hasn't spoken in years yet he spends one night with you and he's talking. How did you do it?"

"That's the thing I'm not really quite sure how I did it," Reba said sitting on the couch. Brock sat down next to her and intertwined their fingers. "It all started with Joel and Terry playing a video game earlier. I thought it would be too scary for Joel but he told us he had played it before-"

"He spoke told you?"

Reba smiled. "No, he nodded when we asked him. Late last night Joel was still up when I was locking up the house. He couldn't sleep. The video game scared him too much. So I sat with him and rocked him while I told him a story to take his mind off of the game."

"Did he talk?"

"Only when I asked if he couldn't sleep. He simply said yeah but then looked very nervous that he talked."

"What did you do then?" Brock was hanging onto her everyword. The woman before him was a goddess. She had somehow gotten through to his son better than any therapist or counselor in less than 24 hours.

"I pretended to not hear him. I didn't want him to think I would make a big scene every time he talked."

"Did anything else happen after the story?"

Reba thought about telling Brock about the 'mommy' thing but decided that wasn't really important. Joel was half asleep when he said it so he probably didn't mean it. "Just that Joel fell asleep in my arms and I carried him upstairs to bed," Reba said with her best smile. Brock pulled Reba into a hug.

"I'm not sure at the moment what I can do to repay you for giving me my little boy back but please say you'll come to dinner with us. It would bring me so much joy to repay even in the littlest ways." Reba agreeed and everyone got into Brock's truck. Dayna, Megan, and Cara sat in the third row while Hannah, Terry and Joel sat in the middle row. Hannah was turned around throughout the whole ride talking with the other girls. Terry was showing Joel a magic trick and Reba and Brock sat in uncomfortable silent.

"Looks like we have a little..." Reba could heard Brock was saying something but her mind began to wander.

"...and it really is sweet..." Great now her mind was thinking about that kiss. After all these years and Brock's kiss shook her world and it was only a gentle kiss.

"...if we did, we wouldn't have enough room in the car. Right?"

'What is he talking about? Is he talking about having a family together? His car is barely big enough for all of us now.' Reba thought quickly. Who was she kidding her mind was still stuck on that kiss. "I'm sorry Brock. I was thinking of something else. What were you saying?"

Brock smiled at her honesty. "I was saying that it looks like we have almost a little family and if we took the kids to the mall we could let the girls shop by themselves. Then it would be just us and the boys. We could always do something with them. It is really sweet at how well they get along together. But if your girls are anything like mine, they'd buy so many clothes that we wouldn't have any room in the car." Reba smiled. How could have let her mind get ahead of her like that.

Brock smiled back at her. She was so beautiful but some how he had a feeling that she didn't realize it. "So what were you thinking of?" Brock asked as he parked his truck. Reba glanced to the back at the kids.

"I'll tell you later," She said with a gesture towards the kids. Brock smile spread further across his face and Reba laughed. She playfully slapped his chest. "You're bad." Reba got out of the truck. The girls were already getting out of Hannah's door.

"Hey remember I'm just a guy." Brock walked over to Reba's side of the truck and helped her get Joel and Terry out. The boys ran to catch up with their sisters. Reba shut the side door and began walking too.

"Hey Reba," Brock said just loud enough for only her to hear. Reba slowly turned around and looked at him. Brock walked closer to her and gently kissed her. Reba felt her world start to spin. Brock broke and kiss and whispered, "I've been thinking about it too." Reba was breathless. Twice in one day she had receieved earth moving kisses from a man who was not her husband. Reba felt a fire being reignited somewhere within her. Brock could see something change in her eyes. She swung her purse onto her shoulder and pulled Brock close to her in a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and the two were lost in their own world.

"Mom/Dad?" Reba and Brock quickly broke apart and stared at their kids. They were caught red handed.


	8. Chapter 8

Reba blushed and looked at Megan and Cara.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were walking up ahead with the other kids," Reba asked. Brock remained silent.

"We were but Megan forgot something in the truck. I came to help her." Cara explained.

"What were you two doing?" Megan asked tucking her red hair behind her ears. Her green eyes flickered between Reba and Brock. Brock could feel the tension. Reba took a deep breath. Brock could tell she didn't know what to say.

"We were hugging," Brock blurted out.

"That looked like more than hugging. Dad, we're not that stupid," Cara said frustrated at the lie.

"Fine you two want to whole story?" Brock asked. Cara and Megan looked at each other and then back at Brock expectantly. "I was thanking Reba," he said as he looked at Cara then to Megan, "for getting Joel to talk again. She gave me my son back. Cara you know what it has been like since Joel stopped talking. So I gave Reba a hug to thank her but I suppose it got a little carried away and I kissed her."

Brock turned to Reba. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Can you ever forgive me?" Reba looked down. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was just so angry with herself and poor Brock was taking the fall for something she did. He was an even better person than she remembered. Slowly Reba nodded her head but she couldn't look at him.

"Thank you," Brock said.

"I don't think she's really forgiven you. She hasn't looked at you yet," Megan and Cara giggled. Brock nodded.'Note to self,' Brock thought. 'No more risky situations.' Brock looked at the girls.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yes." The girls turned and began walking back to the restaurant. Brock took Reba's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you ever going to look at me again?" Brock asked. Reba quickly blinked away the tears and looked into his eyes.

"Good we're making some progress," Brock smiled. He stopped walking and pulled Reba into a hug. "Why were you crying?" Brock asked after the hug. Reba let out a sigh and began talking in a slight whisper so Cara and Megan coudldn't hear her.

"Oh Brock, we were caught red handed kissing on the side of your truck. By our kids no less. And to make it worse they think you started it when that wasn't true. I can only imagine what they are thinking." Brock turned to Reba.

"Maybe they're thinking that their mom has been alone for too long and it's nice to see her happy again."

"What are you talking about? I am happy," Reba said trying to put on her best smile.

"Yes you are happy. I can see that when you are around your kids," Brock smiled. "But I'm talking about a different kind of happy," Brock leaned to whisper in her ear, "Like the happy I saw right before our latest kiss." Reba froze mid-step. "Too soon to joke about it?" Brock laughed.

"Are you guys ever coming?" Hannah yelled. Brock looked towards his daughter.

"Yeah we're coming," Brock yelled back. Hannah turned back to the kids.

"So we went around the side of the truck," Cara was telling the story.

"And there they were, kissing each other," Megan quickly added.

"No way!" Dayna was amazed. Terry and Joel were busy watching the fish swim around their tank.

"Do you think they like each other?" Cara asked.

"Maybe," Megan concluded. "They were kissing each other."

"There's only one way to know for sure," Dayna said being to formulate a plan. "We have to get them together in a romantic setting." Hannah listened to the plan but she didn't understand why they were setting up their parents.

"Do we have to set them up?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. They are not going to do anything with each other as long as we are around. So we have to help them." Dayna explained.

"But what if they don't even like each other? Maybe it was a one time thing?" Hannah protested.

"It's not a one time thing," Megan began. "I saw them hug again after Cara and I caught them kissing."

"Plus Dad looks at her with that grin on his face," Cara added. "You know the one he would sometimes look at...mom with." Cara managed to get out. "Only it's different when he looks at Reba. When he looks at her that smile is there all the time."

"Hannah?" Joel asked walking up to her. Terry followed behind Joel. "Is Reba going to be our new mommy?" Hannah let out a sigh. She looked between her sister and her brother.

"Do you want her too?" Hannah asked.

"I think she'd be a nice mommy. She likes us," Joel said. Cara, Dayna, Megan, and Terry held their breath waiting for Hannah's answer. Hannah looked around at everyone's face. A smile spread across her face.

"We're setting them up." All the kids started laughing and high fiving each other letting out little victory cheers.

"What's going on here?" Brock asked as they reached their kids. The cheering stopped and each kid looked at someone else hoping one of them would have an excuse.

"We were playing a game," Megan blurted.

"Oh yeah? What kind of game was it?" Reba asked looking at her daughters.

"A battle game," Cara rushed to answer.

"Yeah we were on teams," Dayna added.

"Uh-huh family versus family," Hannah concluded.

"Wow sounds fun." Brock smiled. "Who won?"

"We all did," Joel smiled.

"Ok, ok well let's go eat." Brock gestured towards a table. The kids began walking while Reba and Brock walked behind them.

"So how I feel like they're planning something," Reba whispered to Brock.

"Me too," Brock whispered back. "We'll just have to keep an eye on them."

Dayna and Hannah looked back at their parents. "Do you think they know?" Dayna asked.

"Probably. We will just have to plan something even more sneaky," Hannah laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Five months had passed since the sleepover._

"Mom where are you going?" Dayna asked coming down the stairs.

"To show someone a house," Reba said grabbing her briefcase.

"But it's Saturday."

"And I work any time, any day."

"What if I want to hang out with Hannah and Cara today. I haven't seen them in forever," Dayna whined.

"Oh like you haven't just seen them at school yesterday?" Reba laughed. "You can hang out with them later when I get home but until then no. I'm running late. We'll talk later." Dayna let out a sigh and stomped back up the stairs. She immediately called Hannah.

"Hey Hannah it's me Dayna."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing just that my mom went off to show somebody a house so we have to put our plan on hold."

"It's ok my dad went to play golf. So are we still going to go through with this new plan?"

"We already have everything reserved we have to."

"That's true. Ok so how are we going to do this since they are both out right now?"

"We'll just have to trick them into going."

Reba drove across town to a beautiful colonial home. There was already a car parked when Reba arrived. She quickly ran up to the houseand let herself in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Reba called out when she walked inside. Reba looked around. The house seemed empty. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Reba walked towards to living room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw someone sitting in the chair. "I know I'm late but-" Brock cut her off with a heart soaring kiss.

"But you're finally here and that's all that matters. So what took you so long?"

"Dayna. She wants your girls to come over or go over there. I didn't get the whole story yet."

"Oh well I could always take them to the pool and tell Hannah to invite you guys."

"That might work," Reba smiled. Brock sat on the couch and pulled Reba onto his lap.

"So they haven't given up yet huh?" Brock said placing kisses on Reba's neck.

"Nope," Reba giggled. "They have multiple ideas of how they will eventually get us together."

"Mmmm, I think we've got that covered," Brock whispered into her ear. "Do you remember all the different plans they've tried?"

"Let's see they've tried locking us in the attic, the shed, and the garage. They've tried getting us to have a date alone at the movies, at that restaurant, and at your dental office."

"Although I wouldn't count that as a date," Brock quickly added with a smile. Brock thought about their daughters failed attempts and his future with Reba. "So what do you think of the house?"

"Hey I'm the realetor here. I'm should be the one asking question," Reba smiled.

"Ok then ask away."

Reba looked around the room and thought about what to ask. "What do you think of it?" Reba giggled after her failed attempt.

"I think it's perfect. This is just the kind of house we would need...if we were...buying a house...together," Brock said carefully choosing his words and kissing her gently on the lips.

"But isn't it too big for us? I mean would we really need eight bedrooms?"

"No it's not too big but it's not too small either. If we get a house like this, then everyone gets their own room leaving one extra room."

"And just what would we use that extra room for?" Reba said smiling thinking of all the possibilities.

"We could use it for a nursery," Brock said simply. Reba snapped out of her day dream.

"A what?"

"A nursery, you know a place where a new baby sleeps," Brock explained.

"I know what a nursery is Brock," Reba laughed. "I'm just a little surprised. You want to have a baby with me?"

"Yes if we ever got to that point in our relationship. I mean the kids you and I have already are great but I would want us to have a baby that we both created." Brock hugged Reba closer to him. 'There were exactly two ways she could react,' Brock thought to himself. 'She could get mad or she could be happy I've thought this far into the future.' Brock secretly hoped for the latter.

Reba melted into Brock's hug. She couldn't have been happier. Her boyfriend just told her he was thinking about their future. When Reba truly thought about it she realized that Brock has been setting up a future for them for awhile now. He's been saving his money, looking at homes for them, and even planning in for additions to their family. "You are the sweetest man on earth," Reba said pulling Brock into a passionate kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"No Reba I'm the lucky one to have you in my life," Brock corrected.

"Before I met you there would be days where I didn't know which side was up. It would drive me crazy, then I met you. You made me feel safe. I would tell you my secrets and we were getting along great. But you ended up with Terry and I wasn't going to take you from him. I could see the way he loved you. I couldn't be around you two knowing that you were with Terry. I knew I would always love you so I left. That's the true reason I stayed away for so long Reba." Brock wiped a tear from Reba's cheek.

"When I moved my kids back to Houston, it was because I couldn't live in my house anymore. The pain that surrounded me had become unbearable. I was broken emotionally and so were my kids. But you comforted us, all of us. I know the anniversery of Terry's passing is coming up. Megan's been telling about the dark place you go to when that day comes. She said that you wear your old wedding band and lock yourself in your room all day." Reba got up and walked to the fireplace. Everything Brock was saying was overwhelming. How could she not mourn for her husband. Every year that passes hurts just as much as the one before.

"Reba?" Brock gently called out to her. Reba turned around. Brock had filled sll the tables in the room with bouquets of flowers. He was kneeling next to the couch. "Reba what I'm trying to say is let me be there for you. Let me be the one to comfort you." He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. "Reba will you agree to marry me and become my wife?" Brock opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

A/N: Hate me if you want to, love me if you can. Leave a comment :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Brock," Reba said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that an 'oh Brock' yes or and 'oh Brock' no?" Brock asked his voice changing pitch with each 'oh Brock'.

'This should be so easy,' Reba thought. 'Either I love him enough tospend the rest of our lives together or we just weren't meant to be.' Reba took a deep breath. She sniffled and tried to gain control of her emotions. "It's an oh Brock I have to think about this," Reba said. A single tear slid down her cheek. She glanced around the room. Reba had to get out of there before she would completely break down. "I have to go Brock. I need to think alone." Reba began walking towards the door. Brock stood up.

"Ok Reba. Just one thing though." Brock walked closer to her. "Take the ring with you." He held out the box waiting for her to take it. Reba took the box and hugged Brock. She whispered "I love you" before she let go. Brock heard the front door close.

"I love you too," he said in the quiet house. Brock let out a sigh and looked around. "Well it's your anniversary Katie. You know I still miss you. I know Reba would be perfect for our family. Look at how much she's helped us already. Katie can you please guide her to her own happiness, what ever that may be. I'll always love you."

* * *

Reba drove around not knowing where she was going. Her mind was travelling in many different directions. She needed to visit Terry. Reba parked the car and walked to the stone covered with flowers. Someone had been there recently. Reba smiled as she remember Brock knew the way here.

"Terry, Brock's back noe. You probably already knew that. It looks like he's been visiting you a lot." Reba let out a breath she didn't know was being held. "There's something I have to tell you. Before you asked me to marry you, I almost left you. I thought we weren't going anywhere and you were always busy trying to get the bar up and running. But Brock wasn't busy. We had talked about dating each other but then you proposed and we stopped talking. You know that part because that's when Brock left us." Reba could feel more tears coming. "Who knew that after eighteen years Brock would come back. He has kids, two girls and a boy. The girls are the same age as Dayna and Megan. They get along like sisters. Brock son is only six but he's still so little. Their mom, Brock's wife, she died a few years ago." Reba smiled as she though of Brock. "We have been dating for the past few months. He's made me so happy. I think this is the happiest I've been since you've left. We never told the kids because we didn't want them to think that anything would come of it. But Brock proposed today. I know he means well but I don't know what to do."

"Reba?" Reba looked around to see who called her.

"Oh Reverend Sheridan what are you doing here?" Reba asked standing up.

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw you here. Is everything alright Reba?" Reba explained the whole situation to the reverend. She explain how confused she was.

"I just don't know what to do Reverend."

"Do you love Brock?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Yet you still don't know what to do?"

"Yes I feel like if I marry Brock then I'd be betraying Terry."

"I think I can help you. Why don't we go back to the church." Reba followed Reverend Sheridan in her car. When they reached the church they walked to a room with a safety box. Reverend Sheridan pulled a letter out and handed it to Reba. "This should help," he smiled and left her alone to read. Rebaa opened the letter and began reading.

_Hi honey. I know you're having some troubles right now. You're unsure of what to do. I wanted to help. Be truthful in these answers ok. Are you happy?_

"Yes."

_Are the kids happy?"_

"Definitely."

_Is he planning for your future?_

"Yeah," Reba said with a small smile as she thought about the house.

_Do you love him and does he love you?_

"From here to the stars and back," Reba laughed quoting Brock the first time he told he loved her.

_Does he love our kids? Do our kids love him?_

"Like he was their own father."

_Ok this is my last question. Is his name Brock?_

Reba's jaw dropped. "How did-" She kept reading on.

_Reba sweetie it's alright. I hope you answered yes to all the questions even the last one. I love you. You deserve to be happy again. You have my blessing. Be happy Angel. I'll love you forever, Terry_

Reba wiped a stray tear away.

"He gave that to me before he passed. He said to give it to you if you were ever unsure of weither or not to remarry," The reverend said walking in to check on Reba.

Reba smiled. "Thank you Reverend. I know what to do now." She pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Reba it's Cara. Joel ran away. My dad came home and they were talking and Joel went to his room. He must have snuck out the window. My dad is looking now but I'm scared."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll be right over."

"Thank you Reba and hurry." Cara up the phone and began crying. She was the only one home. Hannah had left shortly after their dad had.


	11. Chapter 11

Reba drove to Brock's house. It was smaller than her house but was comfortable for four people. Reba parked the car on the street and walked up to the front door. Before she could knock the door swung open and Cara tumbled out. She quickly wrapped her arms around Reba and began crying harder into her chest. Reba hugged Cara and guided her back inside.

"There, there Cara. Why don't you explain to me why Joel would run away," reba suggested as they sat down on the couch. Cara sniffled and began to talk.

"It started a few months ago."

"Joel's been missing for a few months now?" Reba asked trying to think of the last time she saw Joel.

"No, no, no. Daddy got a girlfriend a few months ago. He never told us but we knew he did."

"How did you know that?"

"Because he started to be happy all the time again and sometimes I would catch him just smiling or laughing for no reason."

"Did you ever talk about her?"

"No we never even met her. We weren't sure if Daddy really had a girlfriend. Then one day when Daddy was out Joel went into his room and do you know what he found? A ring! My dad is going to ask someone who we don't know to marry him! How could he not tell us?"

"Maybe it's not an engagement ring. Maybe it's just a pretty ring," Reba suggested.

"Reba this was an engagement ring. It reminded me of your old engagement ring only better looking. This one was newer and bigger. Anyway Joel asked Daddy about it. That's what they were talking about before Joel ran away." Cara began to cry again.

"I don't want my dad to marry a stranger Reba." Reba wrapped her arms around Cara. "I wish my Daddy would marry you Reba. You're so nice and you like us. If my daddy asked you to marry him you'd say yes. Right, Reba?" Cara asked looking up at her wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. Reba smiled at her. Hoe could she tell her that Brock had already proposed. Cara pulled out of the hug.

"You've got a secret too! What aren't you telling me?" Asked Cara. Reba opened her motuh to tell Cara everything when the front door burst open. Joel came running in and ran straight into Reba's arms.

"Don't let him take me," Joel sobbed. Reba and Cara looked at Joel confused.

"Who sweetie?" Reba asked tilting his head up. A security guard came running into the doorway. Reba stood up with Joel still wrapped in her arms. Cara stood behind Reba afraid of who might be at the door.

"I'm Officer Taylor." He extended his hand. Reba shook it but remained quiet. "Do you know this child?" Reba nodded her head. Officer Taylor nodded his head in understanding. "I saw him roaming around the park. I was going to take him to the shelter. How do you know him may I ask?"

"Is that really important?" Reba asked the officer. He simply nodded his head. Reba let out a sigh. She quickly glanced to Cara and Joel. They watched her waiting to hear her answer. "I'm engaged to their father," Reba said holding up her left hand for proof. Officer Taylor apologized and let himself out. Reba closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"You're the person Daddy's been dating?" Cara asked completely shocked. Reba nodded still not opening her eyes. She could feel Joel let go of her and step away. "So you're the person Daddy bought the ring for?"

Reba opened her eyes and looked at Cara. "Yes. Are you upset with me for not telling you?"

Cara's eyes widened. "No way! Oh Reba this is wonderful!" Cara squeeled hugging Reba.

"Careful sweetie I am breakable," Reba managed to get out between hugs.

"Can I see the ring?" Cara asked sitting on the couch next to Reba again.

"What ring?" Hannah asked walking inside.

"Her engagement ring," Cara blurted out.

"You're getting married?" Hannah asked upset. "Cara this ruins everything, you know that right?" Hannah complained collapsing into a nearby chair.

"Hannah relax. She's marrying Dad."

"What? How?" Hannah asked sitting up leaning in to hear everything.

"He asked me this morning," Reba smiled. "And I said yes."

"Are you going to be my mommy now Reba?" Joel asked. Reba pulled Joel onto her lap.

"Would you like me to?" Joel nodded his head excitedly. Hannah and Cara reflected Joel's excitement in their eyes. Reba smiled at them. "You all seem very excited about this." The three children laughed. "Yes I am going to be your new mommy. I just need to find a way to tell your Daddy I said yes."

"He doesn't know?" Hannah asked. Reba shook her head.

"He was so sweet this morning that everything he said overwhelmed me. I told him I need to think about it."

"Did you think about it?" Cara asked.

"Yes, now I just need to think of how to tell him."

"Oh I'm sure he'll found out somehow," Brock said walking into the room. Joel hopped off of Reba's lap. Brock pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes," Brock whispered as they broke apart.

"Me too," Reba whispered back with a smile. Brock wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "How are we going to tell my kids? Do you think they'll be mad?" Reba asked to Brock. Hannah and Cara looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reba asked.

"They'll be happy. Trust me," Hannah encouraged.

"Why should we trust you?" Brock asked.

"Because the girls have been trying to get you and Mommy Reba to date," Joel said proud of his discovery and being able to call Reba his mommy. Reba's heart melted when she heard what Joel said. Brock saw some tears in the corners of her eyes and he hugged her tighter to him.

"So Hannah is this true?" Brock asked.

"Well not so much date but-"

"Hannah they were so dates." Cara interrupted. Brock glared at Hannah and Cara.

"Why don't we head over to my house," Reba said stepping in between them giving Brock a look telling him to just drop. It wasn't important anymore. They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Mommy Reba," Cara said as they walked to the door. Reba smiled at her new name. "Can we trick Dayna and Megan?" Reba looked confused so Cara whispered her plan into Reba's ear.

"Oh that sounds good. Let's do it," Reba laughed. Brock walked up to the two girls laughing together.

"Why do I have the feeling you two are up to something?"

"That may be because we are," Reba smiled wrapping her arm around Brock's back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Please just playing along ok dad?" Cara pleaded.

"Ok." Brock knew when he was out numbered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dayna I'm home," Reba called walking into the house. Brock and his kids followed silently behind her. "I've got a surprise for you. Come on down."

Dayna came walking down the stairs. "What is your surprise?" She asked absentmindedly. Her eyes glanced to Hannah and she let out a squeel. "Hannah you're here!" Dayna turned to Reba. "Does this mean we can hang out?" Dayna asked.

Reba pretended to think as she glanced to Cara. Cara held back her laughter as she made her way to the couch. Joel followed closely behind her. Brock watched the scene unfold before him from the comfort of the doorway.

"I suppose you can. You two only have a few more weeks before the big move."

Dayna turned to Hannah. "You guys are moving?" Megan and Terry began making their way down the stairs.

"I'm not moving yet, you are." Hannah stated.

"What?" Megan asked stoopping in her tracks.

"You guys are moving in like four weeks. Didn't you know?" Hannah asked.

"Mom!" Dayna yelled spinning around to face Reba. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean Dayna?"

"Is it true that we're moving in four weeks?" Dayna asked. Megan and Terry watched Reba closely to hear her answer.

"Yes," Reba glanced at her kids. "I thought I told you that." Reba took a sip of her water bottle.

"But why mom?" Terry asked.

"Because I've met someone who I really like and we decided that we're going to get married," Reba replied. Hannah, Cara, and Joel were having a hard time controlling their laughter.

"What's he like?" Megan said moving all the way down the stairs.

"Who cares," Dayna replied with an attitude. She walked over to a chair and collapsed into it.

"Alright Dayna I can tell you're not happy about this. Let's at least talk about it. I can tell you all about him and his family."

"I don't want to hear anything about him from you."

"Fine then I'll tell you about him," Brock said in a firm voice.

"Who've met him?" Dayna quipped.

"Yes," Brock replied sitting on the coffee table. "He's very nice. He has three children. Two girls and a boy. His wife passed away a few years. The girls are in high school and the boy is just about to enter first grade. Can I tell you their names?" Brock asked.

"Who the kids or the guy?"

"The kids."

"I guess so."

"Hannah, Cara, and Joel." Dayna's face dropped.

"As in them?" Dayna asked pointing in the direction of Hannah, Cara, and Joel. "They are going to be my new step siblings. Wait that means that you are marrying my mom."

"Yes and there isn't enough room for all of us to live here and you've been to my house. You know there isn't enough room there either. So we're going to buy a new house that's large enough for all of us to live together. You guys are moving first because I have to live in my house for at least six months before I can sell it again." Dayna had a smile spreading across her face as Brock explained the situation. Reba glanced at Megan and Terry. They were both so quiet. Just then Terry started to laugh as he began to understand. Megan was still quiet though.

"Megan are you alright?" Reba asked. Megan looked at Brock and then to Reba.

"Are you guys going to have a baby together?" she asked. All the laughter had stopped. None of the other kids had thought of that. Reba looked to Brock.

"Well we hadn't really discussed that yet," Reba explained.

"But you might," Megan stated.

"Maybe," Brock volunteered. "We really don't know yet. Would you guys be ok with that if we did?" Megan looked to Cara who looked to Hannah who looked to Dayna who looked to Terry who glanced at Joel just as he began to speak.

"Would that make me a big brother?" he asked. Reba couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she forgot how little Joel truly was.

"Yes Joel that would make you a big brother."

"Then I want a baby to come. I can share my toys with it," Joel said proudly. "And we can watch movies together and play hide-and-seek and color together and-" The kids became more animated as Joel made his list of things to do with the new baby.

"Joel a baby wouldn't be able to do all that just yet. It would be too little when it is first born."

"Oh," Joel said a little disappointed. "I can wait for the baby to get bigger."

"Yes you can," Brock smiled.

"Daddy how will the baby get here?" The girls stopped talking. How were Reba and Brock going to explain this.

"Well you see sweetie, um-uh-" Brock stammered.

"Mommy Reba and Daddy have to get married first. Then after we get married, we can make a special wish together and if the angels in the sky are listening then they will bring us a baby to love."

"Oh," Joel said pretending that he understood. The girls tried not to laugh at the story.

"Ok I think it's time for everyone to get ready for bed. We've had a very long and eventful day today," Reba announced.

"Oh man, I guess this means you have to go home now," Megan mumbled to Cara.

"Who said anything about them going home?" Reba asked. "They're sleeping over."

"Really?" The kids all piped up.

"Yes now go get ready," Reba smiled. All the kids ran up stairs. Brock walked over to Reba and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're finally alone now," He said kissing her neck.

"Yes I know," Reba smiled at his kisses. "But before we get carried away down here, let's go say good-night to our kids."

"Our kids? I like that, it has a nice ring to it." Brock smiled as they walked up the stairs together. They tucked all the kids into bed. Brock walked out of the last bedroom and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Reba asked leaning against her door.

"I was going to go downstairs," Brock said pointing to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Reba said in a seductive voice kicking her door open as she smiled at him. She walked backwards into the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed waiting for Brock. "Are you coming?" Brock didn't need to be asked twice as he made his way down the hallways to her room. He closed the door behind him and the sound of the lock twisting was all that was heard in the silence of the house.


End file.
